


Aftermath

by celestial_light



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: The last thing Yugi Muto expected that morning was to wake up stark naked in Seto Kaiba’s bed, with the reminiscent ache of the night before already crawling up his backside. But there were worse things that the spirit had done with his body, and at least this was a step up from the time he had tried to kill Kaiba.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Recently started re-watching Yu-gi-Oh. I watched it like 18 years ago and decided to try again. I have to say that as an adult, it makes so much sense. Anyway, I've been wanting to write this. I'm very interested in the fact that these two share a body and how they go about doing things, especially in relation to relationships. 
> 
> I've aged everyone up, so you can pick an age between 18-21! It's in my AU verse where Yami and Yugi split later on.  
I also think that Atem really takes too much on himself, and is in great need of self-care.  
Let me know what yall think!

The last thing Yugi Muto expected that morning was to wake up stark naked in Seto Kaiba’s bed, with the reminiscent ache already crawling up his backside. But there were worse things that the spirit had done with his body, and at least this was a step up from the time he had tried to kill Kaiba. 

And besides, Kaiba had a nice bed and he was so incredibly  _ warm,  _ and large (in more ways than  _ one _ ). He was tempted to stay, and the arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to the body behind him certainly wasn’t helping.    
  
But the more he remained still, pacing his breath and staring at the ceiling, a growing sense of uneasiness fell about him _ .  _ He felt like a homewrecker, and no matter how much he suddenly started to enjoy this, it wasn’t his to enjoy. 

The spirit had slept? Passed out? Regardless Yugi was just  _ glad  _ it was getting time to relax and concentrate on something other than dueling, the fate of the world, or Yugi himself. 

It deserved some sense of normalcy in its life separate from what they typically did. 

But with Kaiba? Really? Yugi considered it for a moment, and wondered if this relationship really counted as “separate from what they typically did.” Not only that, but he wondered if this was healthy for the spirit. Kaiba hadn’t been...kind to him in the past, but insinuating that Yami was being taken advantage of by Kaiba would not bode well. 

  
The spirit  _ was  _ a Pharaoh after all. He may take such a personal question of his judgment as an insult, even if it was Yugi asking. 

Especially if this relationship was supposed to be kept secret. 

Not only that, but gentle nudge into his mind told him that the Pharaoh was quite peaceful and pleased. 

With a smile, Yugi rolled out of the bed, earning a soft groan from Kaiba, and hurriedly gathered his clothing from all over the floor. Quickly, and wincing as he did, he dressed himself and pulled the puzzle from around the bed frame and slid it over his neck. 

  
He softly probed for the spirit again, who seemed at peace with wherever he was.

Good, he could walk home in pece,  _ and  _ postpone the embarrassment that was sure to come later on. 

Though before he left, he found some paper on Kaiba’s desk and scribbled a small note to him. It read:    
  
_ I can tell you made the spirit’s night. Thanks for giving him a good time! Just tell him to stay in control, alright! _

  
With that, Yugi exited the room, and prepared himself for his long walk back home.


End file.
